


Wrong Address

by SoulSoprano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSoprano/pseuds/SoulSoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's mail gets delivered to the wrong address. Immediate attraction fic. Im not sure if i will continue this as a long fic, or just leave it short. THIS IS A FIC TO PASS TIME, I WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE AN UPDATE RATE OF ONCE EVERY YEAR, DONT HATE ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Address

“Junk… junk… taxes, aka junk… junk… more junk… junk – no, wait. Who’s Levi Ackerman?” The Brown-haired college student frowned as he flipped the letter over in his hands. “Hmm. Return address… ah. Survey Corps. Hey, isn’t that one of those big magazine companies? Hn… the address is a few houses off... I guess I might as well drop it off before class,” he muttered to himself as he reached for his jacket that was slung over the back of his kitchen table. Then, after grapping his bag and stuffing his textbooks in it, along with his laptop, pens, and notebooks, he put on his runners and headed off to find the rightful owner of the mail.  
⸗⸗⸗⸗⸗⸗⸗  
Levi Ackerman sat on his pristinely white couch, sipping a cup of coffee – holding on to the rim, of course; he didn’t trust the handles to not break off. As he lifted the mug to his lips again, his doorbell rang, causing him to jump slightly. He glared in the direction of his front door, and gently set his mug on the coffee table in front of him. He leisurely walked to the door, grumbling about the shithead who dared interrupt him on one of his days off, which were far and few between.  
But when he opened the door just enough to lean on the doorframe – without allowing the visitor a view into his house – he was suddenly very glad he had been interrupted, if not only for the sight he was faced with.  
Standing in the doorway was a young man, college-aged, with shaggy brown hair – dishevelled, he noted – and tanned skin. But that wasn’t what had caught his attention.  
What had caught his attention was his eyes.  
A brilliant teal colour, the man’s large eyes immediately had him drawn in with their intensity. Even from a mere glance, Levi could see the vibrancy of life overflowing in them, and for a split second, he forgot that he was annoyed. But after the initial shock, he schooled his expression into his usual “emotionless with a hint of homicidal”, as Hanji often described his facial expression.  
“What are you bothering me for, brat?”  
The young man seemed a little surprised by Levi’s appearance as well, judging by the delayed response coupled with the light pink tinge to his cheeks.  
Well, Levi didn’t blame him. Dressed in slacks and an unbuttoned white collared shirt, his well-defined chest and abs were in full view. Levi smirked at the kid’s temporary inability to speak like a regular human being. “Well?” he pressed.  
The young man looked away from Levi and held out a letter. Levi frowned and took it, checking the address. It was his mail, and a letter from Erwin, no less. What was the brat doing with it? His frown didn’t waver as he looked up at the boy, who was now fidgeting. “Where did you get this?”  
Those teal eyes glanced up to meet Levi’s silver ones, then shied away again.  
“I... uh, it was mixed in with my mail. Our addresses are easy to mix up I guess, so I guess they must have confused them. Anyway, um… sorry to bother you sir. It looked important, so I wanted to get it to you as soon as I could.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.  
Levi felt a twinge of annoyance. Damn mailmen, can’t they do their jobs right? It is their job after all… He shook his head, then looked back at the boy.  
“Thank you for getting this to me right away…” He paused, waiting for a name.  
The taller man snapped to attention. “Oh, Eren! My name’s Eren Yaeger.” He stuck his hand out.  
Levi nodded. “Levi Ackerman.”  
They shook hands, then Eren was back to rubbing the back of his neck, which Levi had by now figured to be a nervous habit. “Well… I, uh, I have to get to Sina before my Prof locks me out.” He started to turn, then looked back at Levi. “See you around, maybe?”  
Levi nodded. “Perhaps,” he said, then closed the door as Eren left.  
Leaning against the door, Levi let his thoughts roam. Sina University, huh? Sina was the most prestigious schools in the entire state. The brat was obviously top of his grade to get in there. Practically a genius.  
He smiled, memories of his own time on the Sina campus with Erwin and Hanji coming to the forefront of his mind. The three of them had been inseparable, once Levi had come along in his second year. Hanji, who had majored in Chemistry and Biology, had never shut up whenever she was awake. She had even started talking in her sleep, much to Levi’s displeasure. Then there was Erwin, majoring in Business, the glue that had kept them together. And of course, Levi, who had majored in Journalism. After graduating, Erwin had started the Survey Corps Magazine, and Levi had come to work for him as his top journalist and editor. Hanji had gone off to Teacher’s College, although she still kept in touch.  
Levi wondered what Eren was majoring in, and if he had friends like that. He wondered what kind of man Eren was.  
Probably more so than was healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i'm not sure i will be updating this, it was just a response fic to a prompt i found. i have a vague idea of what might happen if i continue, but its more of a ghost idea. im very busy with school and work and getting money for college, so i only really get to write if i stay up until 4 in the morning (as opposed to 2am). And i like my sleep, it lets me function like a human being.


End file.
